


You Can Tell Me When It's Over

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Don't Read This, For Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: I woke up with the very first paragraph in my head... and when I wrote it doen the rest just came out.It's really more of a self prompt than a story...Maybe some day it will be a whole story. If I can bear to write it. As it already breaks my heart.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

I've forgotten the best- and the worst- parts of my life. But I remember enough to piece together the story of me, my brother and my angel-- and how I once had it all, but lost it. And now it's too late to get it back.

Don't tell me, dear reader, that it's never too late. For life itself is over. The chances are used up. The wins and losses are now tallied, and I'll leave it to you to to decide if it was all worth while, and if it was a life well lived, or a life-- and love squandered.

It begins as it ends-- a boy, a brother, a car and a quest. And a whole closet full of ghosts, both literal and figurative.

My name, is Dean Wincheater...


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Dean Winchester.  
Sam is my brother.  
Mary Winchester is my mom.  
And Cast- Cass  
He's... my best friend.

My name is Dean W- Winchester...

My na- my name is-

My *cough* my-my

My name is-is...

(Whispering) I don't know.

*stairs at the mirror and wonders, who is this face looking back at me?*

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with these words in my head.. and now I'm crying. (All rights reserved, amanda marr, dec 30 2020)


End file.
